My lone guardian
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: El no era bueno expresando ciertas emociones, el se alejaba de todos para no arrastrar a nadie con su maldición, pero ella, a esa joven no le importaba nada… En una noche tranquila, salvada y agradecida por el guardián solitario. Hades x Yui [One-shot]


_**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic de Kamigami No Asobi.**_

_**Los personajes de Kamigami No Asobi, no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: One-shot, Hades x Yui. **__**Inspirado con la canción Evil Angel de Breaking Benjamin.**_

_**Summary: El no era bueno expresando ciertas emociones, el se alejaba de todos para no arrastrar a nadie con su maldición, pero ella, a esa joven no le importaba nada… En una noche tranquila, salvada y agradecida por el guardián solitario. Hades x Yui**_

* * *

_**My lone guardian**_

Han pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de los dioses a la tierra, todos se quedaron a vivir en la casa de Yui Kusanagi, solo para aprender más cosas sobre los humanos. Ella había abrazado a cada uno de los chicos mostrándoles a ellos su afecto, Apolo alegre quería seguir abrazándola al igual que Balder y Takeru que se quedaron con las ganas e sentían celos por el rubio, a pesar del accidente que ocurrió en la escuela que creo Zeus.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy Yui? —pregunto Apolo al soltarla.

—Vamos a caminar por el centro de Tokyo. —respondió expresando cierta emoción.

—Debemos prepararnos para ver la luna creciente—insinuaba Tsukito mientras que en su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

—Se me antoja un helado—decía Loki llevándose sus brazos por su nuca, —Y ¿a ti Thor?

—…Si. —asintió cortante.

— ¡Esta decidido, hoy iremos al centro a conocer Tokyo!

— ¡Hey hierba! —bromeo Takeru.

—…Ya empezamos. —dijo Yui al llevarse su mano izquierda a su frente. Ella miro disimuladamente a otro Dios, a Hades, quien no dijo nada ni mucho menos hablo de que por donde quería recorrer. —Hades- san ¿Se te ocurre algo?

—…N-No—negó al ver que todos ya dijeron algo bueno para empezar el día. —…Solo que…Me gustaría ver las estrellas otra vez.

—Está bien.

Así empezó su día, cada uno corría emocionado recorriendo por el centro comercial, las cosas que habían pedido los muchachos fueron obsequiados por Yui, Loki y Thor mientras que caminaban saboreaban el dulce helado, ambos quedaron sorprendidos con los deliciosos sabores, Blader, Hades y Apolo se animaron a probar el ramen y el sushi, que al principio sintieron asco por probar pescado crudo pero la chica les enseño a comer de tal manera.

—Esos son los fuegos artificiales que nos mostraste, Yui-san—hablo Tsukito señalando los objetos.

—Ah! ¡Compra eso Yui-san! —exclamo Apolo con emoción.

—S-Si, no hay problema—asintió con una sonrisa.

El día se fue terminando rápido, sin embargo, los chicos habían quedado tan exhaustos que sus cuerpos se derrumbaron en el suelo, la joven se encargo en guardar los cohetes para otro momento y en tapar a cada uno con una manta, reviso su cámara, donde contenía cada fotografía mostrando los momentos que pasaron todos juntos.

—…Mañana nos vamos al parque de diversiones. —murmuro por lo bajo al ver a todos los chicos durmiendo en el suelo, faltaba alguien, se preocupo e salió a buscarlo. — ¡Hades-san! —lo llamo al salir de su casa.

Lo vio que estaba en la esquina de la otra vereda, al parecer estaba comprando algo ¿frutillas?... Corrió apresurada para ir a acompañarlo. No se dio cuenta que cruzo en verde, Hades volteo hacia atrás, dejo a un lado las frutillas para ir a salvarla a ella: abrazándola con fuerza y moviéndose ambos al mismo tiempo, lentamente pudo salvarla.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto al tenerla entre sus brazos, —Esto es mi culpa, tendría que haber avisado.

—S-Si estoy bien, pero no fue tu culpa, Hades-san. —hablo al levantarse del suelo.

Hades miro su mano derecha que estaba tocando la cintura de la joven, un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de ambas personas, el soltó de forma apresurada y un poco avergonzado. —L-L-Lo s-siento. Yui—se disculpo tartamudeando y desvió su mirada.

—N-No, gracias por salvarme.

El Dios del Inframundo observo todo su alrededor, al ver la iluminación de las calles, las luces de los postes y de los semáforos parecían como si fueran estrellas cercanas, le gustaba la noche, le agradaba la combinación de las luces y de las estrellas, hacia resaltar mucho. —Que agradable ambiente—hablo al ver que las calles estaban vacías. Ella iba a agarrarlo del brazo hasta que una gota cayó en la palma de su mano. —Otra vez, no—insinuó desanimado, al ver como las gotas comenzaron a caer.

—…No te preocupes, Hades-san—dijo la chica al tomarle de la mano, ambos completamente empapados, ella lo obligo a correr debajo de la lluvia, pisando de manera divertida los charcos de agua. Sonrojado y con una pequeña sonrisa que se le dibujaba en sus labios.

Le suelta la mano, quedando distanciado de ella.

—Suficiente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Sabes que tengo una maldición marcada en mi cuerpo, pero…Tu insistes—respondió llevándose su mano derecha hacia su frente, corriéndose su flequillo. —Sin embargo, tengo que hacer una decepción por ti.

— ¿Eh? —no entendía lo que quería decir el muchacho. De manera apresurada la agarro del brazo atrayéndola hacia él, sonrojada por el inesperado acercamiento del rostro por parte de el Dios del Inframundo. —H-Hades -san—trago saliva estando nerviosa.

—Cierra los ojos.

Asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, sintiendo los suaves labios de aquel hombre, se aferro alrededor de su cuello para que dure unos minutos más, el apoyaba sus manos por la cintura. La llovizna se detuvo y de a poco las nubes se iban separando dejando ver nuevamente las estrellas.

—Ya dejo de llover—hablo al romper el beso.

—S-Si tienes razón. Y gracias

— ¿Por qué?

—P-Por salvarme la vida.

Sonrió de lado para abrazarla con fuerza, aunque estés rodeada por los demás quienes también podrían protegerla, de todas forma el también lo haría, aunque le gustaba estar solitario…ahora ya no. Se volvió su guardián.

—D-De nada, Yui Kusanagi…Recuerda esto. —tomo una pausa y le acaricio su mejilla, —Yo soy tu guardián solitario.

Ella rio nerviosa y escondía su rubor, ambos se apresuraron para regresar así podían cambiarse de ropa, ellos dos intercambiaban miradas. Tres muchachos abrieron los ojos para ver a los intrusos.

— ¡Yui- san! —murmuraron a unisonó, Apolo, Takeru, Tsukito, mientras que, Loki y Blader los miraban a los recién llegados con una cara de molestos, porque tenían competencia…

—Buenas noches, Yui Kusanagi.

—Buenas noches, Hades- san.

_**Fin~**_

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Me despido por hoy, ¡Sayonara!...**_

_**¡Saludos! Atte. J.H**_

_**:3**_


End file.
